Random
by Amaikurai
Summary: Seria de Drabbles de todo tipo. Yaoi, Yuri, Hetereo. Todos los géneros (Drama, Humor, Suspenso, Friendship, Romance, etc.) y temas aleatorios. Advertencia: Uso de Genderbender y posibles AU más adelante. 3. Secreto. Craig nota un extraño comportamiento en su hermana desde hace algunas semanas y aunque muestra desinterés muere por saber que le ocurre. Yuri, Kuby.
1. Una salida nada normal

**T**itulo: **Una salida nada normal.**

**P**arejas: Style.

**S**umary: Token invita a Kyle a ir al partido de Basquetbol. Lo que ninguno sabe es que ese partido no será nada normal. _  
_

**A**dvertencias: Sin sentido total(?)

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

Sostuvo ambas entradas en sus manos, observándolas como si esos trozos de papales le fueran a dar la respuesta que buscaba. Suspiro con pesadez intentando liberarse del cansancio, que le daba encontrar a alguien que lo acompañara al juego de ese viernes.

Lo primero que pensó fue en ir con su novio Clyde, así salir en una cita; pero él tenía unos planes, justamente ese día iría al festival de taco anual. Lo comprendía al saber la emoción del castaño y a la vez se sentía decepcionado porque sus opciones disminuían.

—Hey Craig. —llamo la atención del pelinegro que caminaba despreocupado por los pasillos de la preparatoria.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto con ese tono neutro que le caracteriza.

—Tengo dos entradas para las finales de Basquetbol estales.

— ¿Y?—cuestiono desinteresado, alzando una ceja esperando la repuesta de su amigo.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme? Ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos—animo Token con la esperanza de que aceptara.

—No. —si algo caracterizaba a Craig era la forma directa en que decía las cosas.—Es aburrido y marica.

—No dijiste eso la vez que me acompañaste en cuarto grado.**(*)**—espetó Token sorprendido de la respuesta del pelinegro.

—Esa vez solo fue porque estabas deprimido por lo de Nicole y me abandonaste. Además tienes a Clyde dile a él. —y con eso Craig finalizo la conversación y siguió su camino dejando a un Token frustrado y algo molesto.

Una alternativa menos y para finalizar el juego era en dos días, DOS MALDITOS DIAS ¿Donde encontraría a alguien que le gustara el basquetbol, quisiera acompañarlo y fuera su amigo?

Ahora se encontraba en la ruina. Debía estar desesperado porque pensó por un momento preguntarle a Tweek, en el instante no le pareció mala idea.

— ¡GAH! NO, es peligroso y si el balón rebota en otra parte y te provoca una contusión cerebral y mueres ¡ACK! ¡Demasiada presión!—exclamo nervios y rápidamente mientras jalaba su camisa mal abotonada. Token suspiro.

—Está bien, clama Tweek. Buscaré a alguien más. — no podía estar más decepcionado, faltaba solo un día y no creía encontrar a alguien en menos de 24 horas.

Dejando la opción del rubio de lado, se dispuso a pensar en una solución. Cuando una voz a unos asientos del suyo le llamo la atención.

— ¡Que desagradable, Kenny! ¡Y tu cállate, culón!—solo había una voz que fuera así de aguda y quejumbrosa y tenía un dueño. Kyle Broflosvki, quien se encontraba discutiendo con Cartman y alejándose lo más posible de Kenny.

Token podría haber jurado que un foco sobre él se encendió. Levantándose con rapidez se acerco al círculo de amigos que inmediatamente pusieron su atención sobre el recién llegado.

—Hey Kyle ¿Podemos Hablar?

— ¿Uhm? Supongo—acepto el bermejo.

—Ya vas a engañar a tu noviecito, judío. —se burlo Cartman y Kenny le siguió riendo levemente. Kyle se sonrojo levemente, pero Token no lograba descifrar si por la vergüenza o el enojo.

—Cállate, culón. —Dicho eso se alejo del par.— ¿De qué querías hablar, Token?—retomo la conversación, curiosos por saber que le diría.

—Lo que pasa… es que… Tengo dos entradas para el juego de mañana y…—sacándolas de su bolsillo

— ¿Dónde las conseguiste?—interrumpió Kyle tomando las entradas como si fueran de oro Token podía notar el brillo en los ojos del pelirrojo. — Creí que ya estaban agotadas—exclamo animado y con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?—se sintió estúpido al preguntarle, aunque solo era una reafirmación.

—Por supuesto— asintió Kyle.

Ambos llegaron y tomaron su lugar en las gradas, observando que casi medio pueblo había asistido al evento deportivo.

— ¡Wow! Hasta siento que sus tenis rechinan en mis oídos. —Kyle no podría estar más feliz, el basquetbol era su deporte favorito. —Estos son los mejores lugares que he tenido.

Token se sintió feliz de encontrar un amigo que lo acompañara al juego. Además aquellos lugares no fueron nada difícil de conseguir, gracias a su condición económica.

—Lo sé, posiblemente podamos acercarnos a los jugadores para saludarlos o algo.

— ¿En serio?—sonrió el pelirrojo y Token asintió.

Pero ninguno había notado una presencia extra que los observaba fijamente, inspeccionando todos sus movimientos.

—Con permiso—dijo el desconocido. Tomando asiento al lado de Token, bajo sus gafas para observar al exaltado chico que miraba el juego como si nada más existiera.

Kyle sintió un extraño presentimiento o sensación desde hace ya tiempo, trataba de ignorarlo pero era difícil, tomo una papa frita totalmente distraído y concentrado en el juego.

Era el segundo cuarto por lo cual tendrían 15 minutos en lo que reanudaban el juego. Momento perfecto de lograr lo que vino hacer. El desconocido bajo su capucha y atravesó el lugar de Token para atrapar a Kyle en un apasionado beso, que fue gustosamente correspondido por el bermejo. Al alejarse Kyle puedo ver quién era el extraño que lo había besado, volviendo a acercarse tomándolo de la nuca para besarlo de nuevo en frente de las narices de Token que quedo en shock en medio de ellos dos. Ese extraño era nada menos que Stan Marsh y sus celos al verlo con Token.

* * *

*******Me refiero al capitulo 7 temporada 16: Cartman find's Love. En donde Token va al partido junto a Craig XD**

**Hahaha... -se ríe nerviosa ocultándose detrás de un peluche gigante de Craig(?)- .|. UNSKYLD!~ En serio! Pero es que esta inspiración me tortura, tengo MILES de ideas para mis fics, pero si una me trauma, me trauma y es imposible quitármela de la cabeza T_T**

**Ya tenía una gran idea para el bosque ¿Y que estoy haciendo? Escribiendo Drabbles y ONE-SHOT Randoms y sin sentido(?) Como éste...**

**Es que veo y leo y mi vida me da millones de ideas! TSK! Bueno basta de mi y mis traumas emocionales(?) He decidido volver a escribir para poder despejar mi mente y relajarme -w- Y este Fic principalmente contendrá muchos drabbles o ideas randoms que vengan a mi cuando no tenga nada más que hacer.**

**Andy: Tienes 5 fics sin terminar, sin contar los oneshots. -acomoda sus gafas-**

**Saraí: A callar bastarda!**

**Bien en que estaba? Ah! Si, creo es hora de cambiar las cosas por aquí y por eso empiezo esto para crear nuevas cosas +-+ Estos drabbles no tendrán NINGÚN sentido entre si, y espero no sea uno igual a otro. Pondré T, por razones especiales(?) Y múltiples advertencias, de una vez digo que posiblemente halla AU y Genderbender.**

**Este primer drabble ocurrio cuando vi un gif de un chico igual a Kyle, LO JURO por todo el café del mundo(?). Aqui esta si no me creen:_ /smosh-pit/memes/best-surprised-patrick-meme_**

**Es en www(punto)smosh(punto)com(lo que esta arriba)**

**Es el primer Gif XD Saludines, mis Potatos(?)**


	2. Otra vez y otra vez, Duérmete de nuevo

**T**itulo: **Otra vez y otra vez, Duérmete de nuevo.**

**P**arejas: Ninguna.

**S**umary: Clyde es un flojo y todo el mundo lo sabe, pero es ahora que no sabe lo que es real o sueño ¿Podrá despertar? (Pesimo summary(?))_  
_

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna(?)

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

Clyde bostezo, estirándose para despertar un poco. Y es que últimamente se sentía más cansado de lo normal, como si dormir todo el día no fuera suficiente para satisfacer el insomnio que lo dominaba.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Token, su mejor amigo. Ambos se encontraban en camino de regreso a sus respectivas casas.

—Sí, no te preocupes—tranquilizo el castaño lanzando una sonrisa dormilona, mientras tallaba sus ojos intentando volar el sueño.

— ¿Todo bien con tu nueva madrastra?—indago su amigo, posiblemente pensando que ella seria la causa de su mal sueño. Clyde se sintió un poco incomodo, pero no detuvo su paso ni desvió la mirada; su rostro con una expresión seria, causo preocupación en su amigo.

—Si, todo bien. Ella es buena conmigo—explico con un gesto que parecía más una mueca sin forma que una sonrisa, lo que extraño a Token dudando de si creer en sus palabras. —Bueno ya me voy, adiós. —se despidió alejándose para tomar su propio rumbo, dejándolo solo y sin esperar siquiera su respuesta.

Volvió a bostezar por enésima vez en el día y entro a casa; como siempre su padre estaba trabajando y su madrasta estaba en la cocina cortando unas verduras.

—Volví de la escuela—anuncio acercándose a la cocina observando a la mujer que sigua en lo suyo sin voltearle a ver en ningún momento, ni decir ni una palabra. — ¿Qué hay de comer, Mamá? ¿Tacos?—pregunto acortando la distancia entre ambos, intentando sonreír e ignorar la indiferencia. Para luego borrar su expresión de falsa alegría por una de verdadera tristeza. Estaba acostumbrado al silencio de su nueva madrastra; pero no estaría mal que ella le hablara de vez en cuando.

Saliendo de la cocina se dispuso a subir a su habitación y descansar como siempre lo hacía. Subió con pesadez y flojera cada escalón. Lanzando inmediatamente su mochila a algún rincón de su cuarto, recogió unas prendas cómodas y decidió dormir hasta la cena. Se recostó en la cama y casi enseguida se quedó dormido.

Despertando, se incorporo con un bostezo somnoliento y estirando sus brazos para desentumirse. Se sintió un poco más ligero, lo cual fue un motivo para levantarse y bajar a comer algo. Tomando sus pantuflas, sacándolas de debajo de la cama, se las puso con parsimonia y camino con lentitud hacia la puerta de su cuarto. A punto de tocar la perilla se detuvo ¿La causa? El sonido de la puerta principal abrirse.

—Volví de la escuela. —escucho una voz e inmediatamente sintió su cuerpo tensarse y su mente quedarse en blanco, a la vez que un escalofrió le recorría completamente. Pasado unos segundos giro la perilla con lentitud y temblando bajo cada escalón, precavido a lo que fuera pasar.

Ahogo un grito cubriendo la boca con sus manos y paralizándose sorprendido. Justamente delante de él en la entrada de la cocina se encontraba Clyde Donovan, es decir él. Sus pensamientos se enredaron imposibilitándole el pensar con claridad.

— ¿Qué hay de comer, Mamá? ¿Tacos?

Era como un deja vu, pero a la vez no. Aquello no tenia explicación, definitivamente no la había. Observo a la figura darse vuelta al solo recibir indiferencia de la mujer, que seguía concentrada en lo suyo, salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación, ignorando que él mismo estaba ahí a su lado.

¿Qué carajo pasaba? Era una de las preguntas que más rondaba en la mente de Clyde y no tenia respuesta. Fue la puerta la que interrumpió de nuevo sus pensamientos.

—Volví de la escuela. — ¿DE NUEVO ÉL?

El castaño #3 entro al igual que él a la cocina viendo a su madrastra cocinar, mientras se veía a sí mismo bajar las escaleras con precaución a lo que viera. Parecía una película que se había quedado en la misma escena. La única hipótesis en la que concluyo es que estaba soñando, si todo era un horrible sueño.

Fue hasta que llegó Clyde número #7 que todo cambio, todos levantaron la mirada. Su madrastra se detuvo, captando la atención de los Clydes(?).

—Por fin me llamas, mamá. —ella se giro y sonrió.

—Mamá—Clyde #7 corrió a ella y la abrazó. Todos sonrieron para luego cambiar a un semblante de puro terror, al ver como su madrastra sonreía cínicamente con cuchillo en mano y le atravesaba sin piedad.

Clyde se levanto exaltado y jadeante por la pesadilla que recién tuvo, se incorporo sentándose en la orilla de la cama respirando más relajado.

—Solo fue un sueño.—se convenció sintiéndose más tranquilo al saber que nada fue real.

Saco sus pantuflas, se las puso a la vez caminaba con parsimonia y lanzaba un bostezo. Tomo la perilla.

—Volví de la escuela.

* * *

**Yeii~ Otra drabble, notese que amo el suspenso(?) Bien el otro día estuve viendo una serie de historias japonesas de "terror" digamos que no me asusto fácilmente, pero esta historia quedo marcada en mi menta así como la escribí. Y siento que le falta más de éste genero al fandom de SP.**

**Saludos, mis potatos(?)**


	3. Secret

**T**itulo: **Secreto**

**P**arejas: Kuby(?).

**S**umary: Craig nota un extraño comportamiento en su hermana desde hace algunas semanas y aunque muestra desinterés muere por saber que le ocurre. Ella guarda un secreto y él lo conocerá. _Yuri Kuby(?)_

**A**dvertencias: GL.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

Craig nota un extraño comportamiento en su hermana desde hace algunas semanas y aunque muestra desinterés muere por saber que le ocurre. Ella guarda un secreto y él lo conocerá. _Yuri Kuby(?)_

Camina a la mesa toma el dinero y se encamina a la puerta, voltea a observar fijamente a su hermano.

Para él, Craig Tucker, siempre es lo mismo; no le molesta, simplemente le sorprende y aun no se acostumbra. Desconoce la razón de del porque su hermana actúa tan diferente últimamente. Aunque ambos actúan como desconocidos tienen ese amor fraternal entre ellos y pese a que Craig lo niegue, siente una preocupación por su hermana.

Todos los días en la mañana él y Ruby toman sus respectivos almuerzos(Los esfuerzos de Craig por convencer a su madre que ya es mayor y no requiere de uno son en vano, por lo cual ve el lado bueno: se ahorra dinero para conseguir toda la colección en DVD de Red Racer). Pero Ruby convenció a su madre de darle un dinero extra por si se le antoja algo en el camino, a lo cual ella nunca rechaza y deja éste en la mesa.

—Camina, tonto, no quiero llegar tarde. —apresura la pelirroja con un deje impaciente asomándose de vez en cuando a la calle; esperando a que su hermano mayor la acompañe (Regla también de su madre).

—Ya voy.

Craig se levanta y camina adelantándose a la pelirroja, mientras su mente divaga en posibles respuestas a lo que haga su hermana. A él llega la sugerencia de preguntarle directamente. Será en vano, Ruby difícilmente acepta o explica algo, así que las posibilidades de saberlo por ese medio son casi nulas.

Conoce a su hermana por lo que descarta que la razón de pedir ese dinero extra sea para comprar dulces. La duda lo carcome y no puede evitar sentirse invadido por la curiosidad ¡A la mierda la escuela! Él lo descubriría ese día aunque le cueste la vida. Muestra determinación que no se fija que llegaron a la escuela primaria hace unos minutos, Ruby mantenía la vista sobre él extrañada por la actitud de Craig.

—No me importa que pienses; pero al menos cuando te hagas idiota, no en público, por favor.

Craig suelta un gruñido algo avergonzado por parecer idiota, solo que es difícil ver su expresión detrás de ese rostro neutro.

—Como digas. —le resta importancia. Ruby continúa su camino adentrándose a la escuela.

Era hora de conocer su secreto.

Desde la ventana puede ver el interior del salón de su hermana, lo que hace sentirse como todo un acosador. Pero bueno no seguirá soportando la curiosidad.

Las primeras horas pasan con naturalidad, solo ella sentada mirando sin interés alguno al profesor dando clase. Eso era aburrido, nada interesante que muestre una pista sobre lo que su hermana hace. El timbre del receso le hace dudar sobre resignarse y volver al resto de sus clases.

No sin antes ver a su hermana salir acompañada por una niña castaña. Lo cual capta por completo su atención. ¿La hermana de McCormick?... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Karina… no. Karen. Si ¿Pero que hace con Ruby? A lo cual inmediatamente se suma el hermanito de Broflovski y un chico gótico.

Ahora es cuando se siente un idiota haciendo eso, simplemente va a la escuela y esta con sus amigos ¿Y qué? Cuando está a punto de irse una última mirada logra resolver lo que buscaba.

Ruby compra un almuerzo ¿Para qué si su mamá ya les envió uno? Tal vez era una glotona…

Craig abre los ojos sorprendido y por primera vez su rostro refleja alguna expresión atónita. Pero aquello es algo que nunca volvería a ver: Las mejillas de Ruby se tiñen de un ligero color rojizo mientras entrega a Karen lo que acabada de comprar. Karen nerviosa y torpe acepta la comida no sin antes hacer un educado rechazo el cual es completamente ignorado por la pelirroja la cual exige que la castaña acepte el almuerzo.

Sonrió tiernamente al saber de que se venía todo eso. Así que había descubierto dos cosas: Ruby no quería el dinero para dulces, si no para comprar un almuerzo. Y segundo ella también tenía una faceta tierna. Aunque nunca dudo de lo segundo, pues conocía bien que su hermana era linda cuando se lo proponía….

* * *

**-Revive- O_O ¡OH GUD! Me lincharan porque me odian, muchos me odian lo sé(?) D: Pero es que no sé que pasó, lo juro. Primero no escribía por la entrada a la prepa, después porque iba al GYM y ahora no tengo la menor idea. Perdí mi toque, ya no puedo escribir como antes ;n; Así que lo siento si salio todo :asco: esto. Simplemente lo había empezado a la mitad y lo deje asi, lo acabo de terminar pero no me gusto mucho. **

**Esto lo escribí porque me encanta el RubyxKaren *-* Son tan asjkajskajs cute Ademas vi un texto en Tumblr(25/media/tumblr/com) : /tumblr_m6gm9fkMEJ1r438uio1_ y me insipre *u***

***Cambia los "/" por "."**


End file.
